Bubbline love
by Takeonefortheteam
Summary: Sometimes we make desisions in life that makes everything wrong. Atleast Marceline found that out..
1. Chapter 1

The music sounded not quite right to fit the mood. They had just eaten a filling and satisfying yet weird meal. Why did they think they had to make it go perfect while messing everything up? What was the purpose of it all being wrong? Marceline had a new boyfriend and he was the type everyone didn't know anything about: kind of cute, kind of weird, but all around a nice guy. Nobody understood him. They didn't try to either. Even she didn't understand him. But being new the family didn't understand the way he made her feel. We all go through that.

But then again she had a girlfriend back home. One she promised to love and cherish. One she was so supposed to treat like a person. That's not the way it happened.

Marceline was in her own little world and Princess was from the land of Ooo. It is complicated. They were best friends, they dated a long time. But when it was time to start to lead, wouldn't let them break up. She couldn't lose the pass from her other life. When she moved to bear grass Princess was so supportive. She helped her cope and almost fit it. Yet she didn't. Everything was so hard. It was difficult to go to sleep without the person you want to be with in your arms. It's even worse not waking up to them. She tried to not think about it.

They were so different. Marceline was the drag girl with a dark attitude. The one that put off as 'I don't give a fuck'. Not to mention she was the Vampire Queen. She was the supporter of skinny jeans and tank tops. To top it all off; black converses. Princess was sweet and everyone all around loved her. She helped people and tried her best. When it came to people she adored them. She dressed herself all in pink because that was her favorite color.

It was the day she finally was confused. She needed a reason to break someones heart but couldn't decide how or why. When she thought about it she just shut the idea away and out of her mind. She was hopelessly lost in her own screwups. What was she to do? Leave the one girl she had found that makes her happy? Or leave her cover up for being a lesbian? Is that how it works? Throwing herself on her bed she silently cries to herself. "Why have I done this?" she thinks as she wipes the running mascara out of her eyes. Her pale grey skin becoming cold from the wind rushing in the open window.

She decided it was time to make the right decision. She always done what was wrong. Always done what her precious family wanted. Now its all going to change. Checking the mail, she finds a pink envelope with her name written in the beautiful handwriting she came so used to. Smiling to herself as she opens it, she realizes she made a horrible mistake.

**_Dear Marceline,_**

**_How have you been? I've missed you terribly. Its been so lonely here. Everyone keeps telling me to stop moping but i cant. You are always on my mind. You are what I love. But you know Im thinking about us everyday and I realize we aren't good anymore. I hate to say we don't work. I hate it. That's why it took so long to write back. Can we still work when everyone is against us? You know how my family is... I dont see us getting better. If we worked on it maybe then.. p.s Dont hate me. You know I love you.. with love -Princess._**

Wiping at the tears now suddenly clouding her vision, she goes inside and stands looking at nothing in particular. What happened to make them so suddenly fall apart? Just yesterday they were happy and talking all day. It wasnt right. It wasnt how she pictured her life to be. What happens from here? She ran the thoughts through her mind and couldn't come up with a real reason. Was it the move? Was it because Princess was becoming suspicious? Theres only one way to fix this..


	2. Chapter 2

**Marceline POV**

Marceline had to make her decision. She knew what was supposed to happen. Everyone always talked about love and all that mess. How was it supposed to go for her? She loved Princess. She had fallen hard, really hard. It was unreal. Ever since the move they've drifted apart and Princesses letter gave proof to that. She tried thinking about it but she always pushed it away, leaving to think about it later. Maybe that's where she made her mistake, pushing her problems away.

Pushing away from her desk, she laughed to herself as she thought about the memories between her and Princess. They were so perfect together. Yea they were different but they always seemed to work It out.

She picked up her phone and started to dial Princesses number but stopped. She just couldn't hear her voice. She would break down and confess to it all. As she thought about how terrible this has all been, she wipes the tears that are now sliding down her cheeks. How had this happened? She had made a vow. Picking up her pencil and snatching a piece of paper out of her notebook, she writes down new lyrics to a song.

**how can i just sit here **

**and not make it okay**

**i want to throw myself off a pier**

**im tired of this sick play**

**ohh sick play**

**how is everything so fucked up**

**my head is spinning out of control**

she scratched out the first line and bit her lip.

**holding it all in**

**lie and deceit**

**all my lies crowded in a tiny pin **

**all i can see is defeat**

Holding in the tears as she lets out her feelings in the only way she knows how, she picks up her axe bass and strums to find the right cords to fit the melancholy mood. Singing with sorrow in her voice she figures out how its going to go. Her plan has taken root. Its starting to come together. All her feelings starting to rush out. Shes changed so much and she doesn't know whats happened. She's an emotional wreck, crying over everything, worrying it wont work..

* * *

She walked out to her mailbox. Hoping nothing out of the ordinary isn't in there, she opens the mailbox and shuffles through the handful of mail. Noticing the purple envelope with that sloppy penmanship that she grew to love even though it wasnt as perfect as hers. She nearly tripped as she ran inside to see what she had wrote back. Ripping open the letter, she started to read.

**dear bonni, **

**I have decided I'm coming to see you. I miss you so much. You're all I think about. I have been so emotional today and my family is so worried. I feel like im going to crash and burn if I dont hold your hand soon. How have you been? Hows everyone doing? Are you having fun running your kingdom? Write back soon and let me know when I can come -With love, Marce**

Yipping with excitement, she jumps in the air and begins to laugh. "Wow its been a long time" she says to no one in particular. What caused marce to be so open about how she felt? Was there something wrong? Thinking about the possibilities, her smile fades and she starts to frown. What will happen? Is there something wrong? Shaking away the thoughts she grins again because her marcy is coming to see her! She hopes it will go as good as it can..

* * *

_**reveiw, fave, and follow! Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

As Marceline packed all of her needed valuables into one small bag, she smiled to herself thinking about the upcoming weeks. She counted the outfits she had and needed. Throwing her black skinny jeans, black Sleeping With Sirens shirt and her black combat boots into her bag she mumbles the lyrics to her favorite song. What's going to happen when I get there? How's she going to act after two years? It's been so long...

She shakes her head to get the horrible thought out. "No. I have things to do and the horrible thoughts aren't helping." She thinks to herself. She picks up the bag and straps it to the back of her motorcycle. After putting on her helmet and double checking everything, she hops on and heads to Princess. "The future awaits and I'm on the way"

**Princess's pov**

"It's finally time!" she smiles to herself as she marks a red x on her calendar. She bends over and starts to pick up her room so it doesn't look like a bunch of pigs reside there. "Wow this looks bad." She says to no one in particular. Moving a pair of pants, she stumbles across a letter she hadn't seen before.

**My Dearest Princess, **

**You know I love you but I made a mistake... I'll have to tell you when I arrive this Saturday. I feel like crap. I feel like the world is on my shoulders. Everything that's going to happen is all my fault. I have to make a decision and I don't know how it's going to go. You're my world but it's starting to fall apart entirely. –Marce.**

What's wrong? Is it so bad that she has to send an apology letter?

With the letter in hand, she stomps off to peppermint butler. "Did you know about this? It's been opened!"

Stuttering his words "p-princess. I didn't want to bother you with it. You were so happy when you found out Marceline was coming" silent tears running down her cheeks. "Do you know what it's about?" he looks down and doesn't answer right away "I heard something about breakups" Whoa. What a smack in the face. She turns without saying a word and walks away with the letter tight in her grip. What's wrong with everything? Do I need to really worry about it? Maybe she freaked and just didn't know what to do or say after 2 years...

Walking to her room, she throws the envelope into her desk drawer and sits down on her bed with her chin against her knees. She stares silently at the wall and runs the events of today through her mind. "Okay. So everything was okay, I was happy until I found that letter. Why did it happen on the day of Marceline's visit? What's going to happen? "

Wrapping herself into her covers, she lets all the emotion just fall because this may be the one fear she didn't want to happen. In her fingers she grips the t-shirt Marceline gave her so many years ago. After many long tear filled minutes she drifts off to a dreamless sleep…


	4. Chapter 4

Princess woke to the sound of a rock hitting her window. "w-whaa" she says while rubbing her eyes and giving them time to get adjusted to the dark. Getting up and opening the curtains, "you know you could have come through the front door" she says out to the dark silhouette. "I know but I was so anxious to get here"

Lady Rainicorn smiled as she held Bonnibels hands in hers. "you got to be gone in a little while. Marcey will be here." Lady rainicorn makes a face and looks down. "I've always hated her just a little bit" chuckling to herself, she looks up and smiles at Bonnibel, showing nothing but love.

How did they come together? They were friends... at one time. But now they were one. This is why she had to write that letter. This is why she and Marcey wouldn't work.

**Marceline's POV**

Making sure to keep her eyes on the road, she holds on tight and takes the big curve with great efficiency. Only a few more miles and she will have it all worked out. She will have the one thing she wanted. Smiling at that thought, she turns on her blinker and turns onto the next road. Humming and singing her favorite song, she feels the sudden fear of pain and everything starts to go black. Before she could make sense of what was happening, she felt glass hit her face and heard the crunch of metal on metal. Everything was floating; she heard the muffled sound of voices and saw the blurred faces.

**Bonnibels POV**

"She should be here by now!" she thinks as she starts get antsy. She had already to Rainicorn that Marcy was going to be there. She knew Bonnibel loved Marcy. She just needed to give her time. At least that's what Bonnibel thought. Picking up the letters she's gotten in the last two weeks, she stuffs them in her pocket and throws on her jacket.

Peppermint butler rushes in and nearly knocks her down. "Princess! Princess! There is dire news!" he tells her while jumping up and down and acting panicky. "what's wrong?" peppermint looks at her and puts hit head down. Putting her hand to her face, "Oh My God. Is it Marcy?" she asks not really hoping to get an answer. "she got into a wreck on the way here. She's in extensive care. I'm so sorry."

She knew she had put on a coat for some reason. Running out the door, she picks her keys up off the end table while tripping in the process. What happened to this day? It was supposed to end with miracles. Miracles that held happiness and smiles. Oh wait, she was thinking about her and Rainicorn. They were happiness. Ever since Marcy moved away, Rainicorn was the one who helped her. They spent every day together. They were great together.

When she arrived at the hospital, she quickly found a parking space and walked up to the lobby. "do you know where Marceline Abadeer is roomed?" the lady at the computer clicked on the key board for a couple of minutes. Without looking at Bubbline she simply said "what are you to her?" biting her lip, she blurts out "I'm her sister" chuckling at that very visible lie, computer lady says "oh because the father said to let in a girl that looks just like you" "oh I'm Bonnibel" computer lady smiles "she's in room 000"

Asking plenty of people where that is, she finally makes it to the room. What she saw next took her breath away. That person in the hospital bed wasn't the girl she found to love.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Bonnie had to look away from the girl in the hospital bed. She was in a body cast and the white bandages were soaked red with her blood. She had her legs on a levitator and she had her eyes closed. She no longer had the beautiful black hair she had run her fingers through so many times before. They had cut it all off. "Mrs. Bonnibel?" looking at the man in the scrubs, she guessed he was the doctor. "Can I speak with you out the hallway?" "Sure." She follows him out into the hallway and listens to every word he says. "Marceline has bleeding on her brain and she has several cuts everywhere. Very deep cuts. She could easily die. This is very serious." Putting her hand up to her mouth and stifling a gasp, "oh my gosh" she silently cries as the doctor looks at his clipboard. "What can I do?" "There really isn't anything you can do" he says while running his hands through it hair.

She sat at her bedside, never leaving for fear Marceline would wake up and she wouldn't be there to see it. What if Marceline didn't remember her? She had been in a coma for what? 3 days? 4? She had lost count. Heck, she hadn't even taken a shower in 3 days. She was beside Marceline's side every minute. Only leaving to use the restroom.

She had come to realize this had changed her life in so many ways. Everything was going to be different. There was a very big possibility Marceline was paralyzed. She was still in the coma. She may not be able to walk or talk or show any feelings. Wait, why did she care? She was going to break up with her anyway. She still cared about her but no more than a person. She couldn't handle the emotional state Marceline put her in. she was so emotional. So different from what she used to be. She was grouchy and irritable, dramatic and mean. Why? Marceline confused her and mixed up her emotions. She used to deal with problems with ease, now everything ran together and mixed up the outcome of things. She wasn't even able to run the city. That is a real problem.

She looked over at Marceline in the hospital bed. Still nothing. She hadn't moved in 4 days. Still as could be. It was like she was being punished for how she felt. Now she felt pure hate. Why did Marceline have to get in this wreck? It interrupted her and Rainicorns time together. They hadn't seen each other since peppermint told her about all this crap. She had to make a schedule. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it

**From: Rainicorn.**

"**Princess, how is Marce doing? I miss you. Xoxo."**

"**she's still asleep. Miss you too."**

Blowing out in frustration, she picks up her purse and goes down to the cafeteria. She needed a break. Sitting down at a vacant table away from everyone, she throws her stuff on the floor not really worried about whats inside. She lays her head down on the table and begins to cry. She had messed it all up

* * *

**I appologize about how short this is. Ive been really busy with basketball and school. Please reveiw, follow, and like.**


End file.
